Three years later
by MagicialGirl-Natsu
Summary: After three years of all the titans being gone, and the world now free. Some aren't as happy as they should be.{One-shot, for now maybe} (please read!)


It was a warm autumn day, as Rivaille walked out of wall Maria, and towards the lake not too far away. It had been three years since they had finally regained the wall. Everyone was happy, because the greatest of all humanity, and his 'pet', regained the wall that had been lost many years before. Rivaille sighed as he almost there. "I can't believe we made it... It was all thanks to you, brat.." Rivaille couldn't help but smile at the thought of the trainee he had taken under his wing. Eren, always made Rivaille smile, but of course Rivaille would hide the smile in till he was alone, because he didn't want Eren to lose any respect from him.

"Heichou~!" Rivaille was then snapped out of his thoughts once he heard the voice call out to him. He turned his head over his left shoulder only to see the small blonde running towards him smiling.

"Oh. Hello, Armin." Rivaille then turned to face the blonde genius, keeping his straight look of seriousness upon his face. Once Armin was in front of Rivaille, he sweat dropped at the look his superior had gave him.

"A... Um.. I was told by Hanji-San, to tell you that you have a meeting with the king later on today, so you can claim your metal for reclaiming wall Maria.." Armin's voice was weak and uneasy, sounding. He has been this way ever since they had reclaimed wall Maria. Armin said it brought back many memories that he had with the ones he loved, that had sadly died, and it hurt him to think of them.

"Thank you, Armin. I will be there as soon as I am done with what I am doing right now." Armin nodded, before he turned away from Rivaille and walked away. Once Armin was out of sight, Rivaille sighed softly as he muttered. "I'm sorry Armin, this is mostly my fault.." After a few moments of standing there, Rivaille turned back around and carried on his way, towards the lake.

Once Rivaille got to the hill that the lake was onto of, He started to walk up it. Taking his time with every step he took. His heart breaking every time. Even if this walk caused him so much pain, he continued to walk. Knowing that it was now or never. His bangs covering his eyes, left a dark shadow over his face making him look even scarier that normal. Once Rivaille made it to the top of the hill he stood there quietly as he looked down at the brown haired boy sitting there, with a smile upon his face as he watched the sun light shine off of the lake. Rivaille felt the tears start to build, but he quickly wiped them away, knowing that there was no reason to cry because everything would be alright.

Rivaille took a deep breath, before making his way down the hill and over to the brown haired Baka. Once beside the brunette Rivaille sat down beside him, his bangs still covering his eyes. "It's been three years.. I can't believe it.. We did it, Rivaille-Heichou.. We really did it.." The brunette then turned his head towards the squinty eyed clean freak. His green eyes had the reflection of the water in them, making them looking even prettier.

"We were just lucky, brat." Rivaille looked up and at the water hiding his face from Eren. Eren smiled at Rivaille's reply, as he turned his head back towards the lake watching the water move.

"I don't think it was just luck. I believe that we are heros.. We killed every single Titan.. There is no more... There will be no more.. Because we have you Heichou." Rivaille felt his heart start to break. He had a secret. That he never had told anyone, and at those words Eren had said, made it even harder to keep it.

"... Eren..." Eren ignored what Rivaille had said and continued on.

"They should be parsing you. You made all of this happen.. You are the 'Great Rivaille-Heichou'. They should be-" Before Eren could continued Rivaille stopped him.

"EREN." Eren stopped as soon as Heichou yelled. Eren was shocked he had never heard Rivaille yell before. Especially at himself.

"Heichou...?" Eren said weakly as he turned his head towards the shorter, black haired, man beside him. Rivaille's bangs were covering his eyes once again, as he felt the pain grow more in his chest. He had to tell him. Eren had to know. But how was Rivaille going to tell him? Rivaille's mind was fill with confusion, but that didn't stop his mouth from opening and telling Eren everything, that was on his mind.

"That's not true, Br-" Rivaille stopped himself. "Eren." He said as he looked down. "You, are mostly the only reason why, I even tried to save wall Maria. It was because of you. If you hadn't wanted to kill all the titans, and wanted to go to the basement of your childhood home, we wouldn't have been here. Ever. So don't you dare say that it was all just me, who did this. You helped me through it all." Eren blushed slightly at the words Rivaille had said, feeling like he had finally been recognized by the black haired man. "So if you ever think about saying stuff like that again, I won't hold myself back. I care for you, brat. So don't be stupid" Rivaille turned his head to Eren feeling like a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but also feeling a little bit embarrassed about what he had just said.

"Rivaille-Heichou..." Eren felt his face start to grow hotter, but he tried his best to ignore it. His face now filled with a smile as he looked at Rivaille. "I promise I won't do anymore stupid things. Because I care for you, and I would never want you to leave me." Rivaille was starting to lose his control of himself, he was afraid of anything happening. As fast as he could, he stood up and turned away from Eren. As he quickly mumbled some words under his breath, before turning away and leaving.

Once Eren was alone again, Eren sighed softly as his smile softened. "I'm sorry Heichou.. But I'm glad, that I finally got to tell you how I feel.. I really do love you Rivaille-Heichou.. And I always will." Eren then moved his knees to his chest as he watched the water slowly move back and forth as he hid most of his face behind his legs.

It was dark once Mikasa, had gotten to the lake. She was holding flowers, as the wind blew gently. He eyes filled with tears as he face was filled with a smile. She quietly, walked over to the small rock that stood there. Mikasa bent down and placed the flowers in front of it. She then sat down and turned to the water. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, I was held up in a meeting.. Can you believe that it's been three years? You really did it didn't you..?" She then turned her head towards the stone and smiled gently. "Eh, Eren?" The wind then picked up its pace and blew some of the flower petals into the water, only to reveal the in graving on it, which said 'Eren Jaeger; Humanity's strongest hope. Born; 835. Died; 855.'


End file.
